Romeo and Juliet
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. Sequel to: Friends With Benefits. Is Dustfinger and Meggie's relationship strong enough to hold through all their trials? One slip up can rewrite their fate, in different ways none of them could ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

"This is nice." Meggie sighed as she leaned into Dustfinger, instantly feeling his warmth against her cool skin.

Dustfinger looked down, pressing his lips to her neck. Her skin tingled and a smile graced her lips.

"Well my beautiful, it's your eighteenth and I thought spending time with me would be an ideal gift."

"Wow." She laughed. "Aren't you cocky?"

"And right?"

"You already know." Dustfinger responded with another soft kiss on her neck.

"Dustfinger?"

"Mm, my darling?"

Ignorance was bliss, and she hated to puncture a hole in it but what she was about to ask had to be asked.

"When are we gonna tell people?" Without realising it she held her breath, and kept her head cocked so she could see him.

Dustfinger frowned as he concentrated, unsure. Two months had passed they had decided to partake in Friends with Benefits. Though they did not bear the title 'couple', they were so much more and Meggie knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man.

A man older than her.

She was an adult now, but she knew what people would say. Words were devastatingly beautiful, could lift your heart and blacken your soul. Sometimes at the same time.

They both pondered in silence before Dustfinger broke it.

"Meggie these past months have been beautiful, one of the happiest times in my life. To be in our own secret world together...I fear this bubble will be popped once we let people in."

"The secrecy is good yet a hard thing. For both of us. Because whether we want it or not, people will find out."

"Not necessarily," Dustfinger argued.

The words hurt Meggie and she cursed when she felt the familiar sting of tears.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said quietly,

"Don't you want the same?"

Dustfinger pushed her away and stood up so abruptly that Meggie fell backwards. Shocked, she looked up , watching as Dustfinger paced.

"After everything how can you question my love for you?" Meggie flinched at 'everything'. Dustfinger saw this. He knew she hadn't been coping well: she refused to talk about it, no matter how hard he tried to coax her or yelled at her when sheer patience ran out.

Nothing worked, and he feared if she didn't talk soon, it would poison her and kill off the Meggie he knew and loved.

"Please talk to me!"

Meggie turned away, wishing she could turn her ears off and her heart away from his desperate pleading.

"Don't change the subject."

She had him there but that was not Dustfinger's intention. Meggie's wellbeing came above everything.

"If I answer, will you?" he tried, locking his gaze with hers.

Meggie swallowed, looking trapped.

"Depends how good your answer is." Dustfinger thought about this and shrugged.

_Words, don't fail me now._

"Alright," he agreed and sat back down, taking Meggie in his arms once again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I even want a family with you. I want to spend far longer than forever with you. We treat the word forever so lightly but when I'm with you, I mean it." This time Meggie let the tears come freely, and she threw herself into him.

"I love you," she said between kisses. Dustfinger lay her down and leaned into kiss her, laughing, the deal they had just made forgotten.

* * *

_"No you're dead! I'm safe!"_

_Basta was grinning at her. _

_"The mind is a peculiar thing, darling. It's amazing what lies it feeds itself." _

_Meggie sat breathing heavily, eyes now moving to Jeremiah. _

_"Come on, you love me and we had fun together. Can't we go back?" she was lying but she was also desperate. _

_She tugged at her wrists again, but it was useless. The rope was so tight that it burned every inch of skin it was wrapped around. _

_"You love Dustfinger. I'm sorry Meggie I never wanted this." His expression showed remorse and truth, and it pulled at Meggie's heart strings._

_She cried harder. _

_"Silly girl....silly Meggie," Basta was tsking her now, laughing. _

"Meggie."

_"Silly Meggie."_

"Meggie!"

She flew up with a gasp and into someone's arms, struggling and unaware that she was safe.

Well, physically.

"Meggie." The familiar gentle tone sprung her out of her nightmares, and she gasped again, though it was calmer than the one before.

Meggie blinked, looking around. She needed to see for herself that she was safe.

She then brought her eyes to the person who was still holding on her.

She leapt back against the headboard of her bed.

"I'm still in a nightmare aren't I?"

The person flinched, and Meggie smiled at the reaction.

"No, you're not."

"Then dreaming?"

"Meggie."

"How did you even get in? Why are you here?"

Resa smiled grimly and held up a dangling key.

"I stole them before I left. I was going to come back but then I realised I needed to sort myself out first. Please Meggie, let me help you. I know what happened and it kills me that I wasn't here, and wasn't here for you. Please let me help you!"

Meggie didn't want to hear this. She was angry, and she was hurt. Never good emotions, and even worse when together.

So she did the only thing she could do.

"Mo!" Meggie hollered, staring at Resa who just stared back determinedly.

Mo flew in, a fierce and protective look on his face that soon melted into shock and something Meggie couldn't comprehend when he saw Resa. The look stumped Meggie, as she had always been able to read her father well.

"Resa."

* * *

**Dustfinger: And it's back, the pain, the fights, the lies, oh whatever will-**

**Me: Shut up Dustfinger you overdramatic pile of-**

**Dustfinger: I was mocking if you couldn't notice. Were you just going to call me a pile of crap? That is a) insulting and b) stupid. Because you think I'm 'adorable' so then-**

**Me: Dustfinger I swear I will make a fat women come in the next chapter.**

**Dustfinger: All threats and no action. You're losing your touch.**

**Me: That's it I'm going to do it! I will.**

**Dustfinger: Look, I just saw a pig fly!**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Dustfinger: No, you silly girl. It was my response to: I'm going to do it. That will happen when pigs fly.**

**Me: Hey it's Inkheart, you never know what happens there.**

**Dustfinger: Changing subject now. So-**

**Me: Oh, very smooth Dustfinger. Yeah we didn't notice at all.**

**Dustfinger: Be quiet. So I'm curious, what's going to happen?**

**Me: Block your ears Lusty! *Blocks his ears***

**Me: (to audience only) Would you be offended or pissed off in any way whatsoever if Meggie started to cut and she kept it a secret from Dustfinger? **

***Waits for response***

**Me: Is that a yes?**

**Dustfinger: (shoves my ears off) Of course they are not going to respond now!**

**Me: You heard that?**

**Dustfinger: No just the last part and that smile. I know you too well.**

**Me: Aw that is so sweet!**

**Dustfinger: I didn't mean it in a sweet way. I'm not actually happy with it.**

**Me: People that is Dustfinger's way of telling me he loves me.**

**Dustfinger: No, actually it's not. Bells here just wants that to be so.**

**Me: And I'm the author.**

**Dustfinger: ...**

**Me: Hah!**

**Dustfinger: But you don't own me.**

**Me: ...**

**Dustfinger: And once again, Dusty bites the dust!**

**Me: I can't believe you said that. You ruined it!**

***Walks away***

**Dustfinger: (mumbling) Your face ruined it...I guess I've got to do this. The things she does to me...Anyway, uh, hi. Please review? And insult her because it would make my day. Have a good night!**

***I wack Dustfinger's head***

**Dustfinger: Ow!**

**Me: I'm still here!**

**Dustfinger: Oh...whoops? **


	2. Up Close and Personal

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. . . . was not planned. Scout's honour, or whatever. . . please review. I feed off reviews, and I'm hungry. :)  
**

Meggie sun back down onto her bed before her knees gave out on her. Shock tremored through her and she fisted her sheets, staring up and between her parents.

Mo's body was frozen into shock as he stared at his wife. She was almost even more beautiful than he remembered.

But was she still ugly inside, because that dimmed her loveliness.

"How did you-" Resa held up the key before pocketing it.

"It hurts me to see what has happened to this family, when I was here and when I wasn't." Resa's gaze moved to Meggie, who visibly flinched involuntarily. She then looked back at Mo.

"To know I was the weakest link, to hurt you all and not to be here for-"

"Too busy with your tongue down his throat?" It was Mo who spoke the bitter words. Meggie looked at him, ears bleeding. She didn't want to hear that tone ever again.

"No, no. I stayed with him, sure. But only because I didn't' want to live on the streets. You can ask his son, I swear I didn't. It was bad enough. It happened twice and third's not the charm."

Meggie snorted, but not in amusement.

"Mo you told me not to come back, until I sorted myself out. I have. I want to come home, to my family. I want to help Meggie heal, help Brandon to have good memories of both his parents and I want to have more kids with you." Resa admitted. Mo's eyes widened and Meggie's heart accelerated.

She didn't know what she wanted; her heart was torn by love and anger.

Meggie looked to Mo who felt her gaze and met it head on. Resa twisted her hands as if waiting.

Mo opened his mouth but someone beat him to it.

"Mummy." Something barreled into the room in a flash. Resa knelt down with open arms as Brandon ran into her. Laughing, the mother picked him up, cringing under the weight.

Meggie watched on, envious of Brandon's innocence and unawareness, but at the same time vowing to protect it by all costs.

Her eyes met her father's again and she realized he'd been watching her.

They both thought the same thing with unease. If Brandon got attached to Resa, and she fell through the cracks again, then this could end badly.

* * *

"So Resa's back aye?" Dustfinger wrapped an arm around Meggie's shoulder feeling the despondence radiating off her. Meggie sunk into the warm embrace gratefully.

"I'm scared." She admitted. Dustfinger looked down at her, pinning her with his powerful gaze.

"I know. But if you don't take the second chance you'll live without knowing and that's worse than the possibility of her hurting you again. And I'm here Meggie. I'm here." He felt the need to repeat that last sentence.

Meggie smiled up at him.

"You're getting better with words. I've taught you well." She grinned.

"Now look who's cocky?" Dustfinger retorted.

"Um, still you?"

He rolled his eyes and then paused.

"What?" Meggie asked, aware they'd stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"Why don't you use words?"

"That's cheating."

Dustfinger pointed to himself, reminding her.

"That's different." Meggie protested,

"I said make things right. And besides I knew with you. Resa I don't and she's got to do it on her own."

A funny look crossed her face and Dustfinger touched the worry lines on her forehead.

"And?" he pressed, knowing there was more.

"And I'm scared that it won't be right."

"Meggie, scared of what words could do? About time." Meggie raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

Dustfinger smiled crookedly.

A scream tone across to them and both their heads shot up in alarm.

Dustfinger instantly and naturally pulled Meggie close to him, wrapping arms around her to shield her from any threat or danger.

"Dustfinger," Meggie whispered.

Dustfinger looked down at her, and followed her gaze.

His eyes widened in shock.

Someone was running off, and behind him a large woman wobbled after him, and as each second passed her breath got heavier and the guy got further away.

"Dustfinger?" Meggie half asked, half pleaded.

"Fine," Dustfinger bolted off, and Meggie turned to watch.

Dustfinger easily passed the woman and whispered to fire to aid him.

"Oi!" he yelled. The man turned around and Dustfinger paused as he saw how young he was.

Thogugh he should have realized by now young adults hold the most threat.

The boy whispered and Dustfinger blinked as he was suddenly wet.

He spat out water and strode over angrily. The guy met him halfway, and he put his hand up just as Dustfinger did.

Meggie took a step forward, her breath pinned her throat as she watched anxiously.

"Now boy you can wet me, but I assure you I can burn you." The kid laughed and handed over the bag.

"I'm a fan Dustfinger." He bowed and Dustfinger raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was about to ask but the kid ran off.

Dustfinger turned around to look at Meggie, both sharing the same look of disbelief.

Dustfinger felt something barrel into him, and the next second he was up close and personal to the ground.

He groaned.

"Why do I feel…" he looked up and yelped.

The lady's double chin was wobbling dangerous close to his face.

He heard footsteps and looked up as people ran over.

"Um can you get off me?" he said to the lady, as kindly as he could.

"Oh yes sorry." She rolled off him and Dustfinger gulped in a shuddering breath of air. Meggie leant down, and the lady stood up, yanking Dustfinger up. He hovered in mid air before bouncing slightly on his feet.

"Wow," he breathed, and Meggie slowly stood up, a smirk on her face.

And then it turned into shock as the lady threw herself against Dustfinger, almost knocking him down again. She steadied him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you!" she pulled away, slapping her hands on his cheek.

Meggie guessed it was meant to be a loving gesture, but Dustfinger looked in pain.

"If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. Anything," she purred. Meggie did a double take and Dustfinger just looked scared. The lady then sauntered off, shaking her hips and looking back seductively.

Meggie snickered, and Dustfinger placed a hand on her back, steering her through the amused crowd.

"Like they would say back in my world. Damn that girl had booty!"

Dustfinger stared at her in horror.

"Don't ever say that again."

Meggie threw back her head and laughed. Dustfinger watched, transfixed by her.

"You know I'm not going to forget this."

"Me either," Dustfinger muttered, causing Meggie to laugh harder.

From ten paces behind, a cloaked figure watched them.

**Dustfinger: You...you actually did it.**

**Me: I told you!**

**Dustfinger: I hate you! That was possibly the worst, pointless experience in my life!**

**Me: It was fun to write...and fun to imagine in my head!**

**Dustfinger: You're cruel. **

**Me: Why because I took a stand? **

**Dustfinger: She had double chins!**

**Me: You're being rude now.**

**Dustfinger: She was on top of me! I feel violated-dirty-**

**Me: Dustfinger?**

**Dustfinger: What!**

**Me: Shut up? **

**Dustfinger: She was fat!**

**Me: You're being racist. **

**Dustfinger: How am I...**

**Me: You're being fatist**

**Dustfinger: That's not even a word!**

**Me: It is now.**

**Dustfinger: You are smug.**

**Me: Indeed I am.**

**Dustfinger: I hate you.**

**Me: I could always bring her back in the story.**

**Dustfinger: You're going to do it anyway.**

**Me: Aw, you know me too well. **

**Dustfinger: Unfortunately...**


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: I am shocking. Sorry this has taken so long, writers block and limited internet. Argh you suck. But yeah now I have big ideas for this. So yeah, REVIEW, readers I am starving. **

"Hi dad."

"Raine," his dad greeted him, his nose still reading papers. Raine put down his bag and went over to the couch, sinking into it. He chanced a look up at his dad, and frowned when he noticed his father's tense posture: the hunched shoulders and the stiff neck.

"Dad?"

"What." The tone was curt and hostile, but Raine knew that underneath it, there was pain.

"What is it? Where's Resa?"

"She left." His father seemed to deflate then, as if admitting the words made him realize the painful truth. He sunk into a chair, whereas Raine snapped up.

"What?" he hissed.

"How could she just leave? What about us? What about her?" Raine was pacing now, running a hand through his hair.

"She owes us!" he spat out. Before his father could stop him Raine picked up the note, eyes scanning over it.

His father looked up at him in alarm and quickly stood up, trying to snatch the paper out of Raine's shaking hands.

"Raine calm down now!" he ordered as he brought firm hands down onto his shoulders. Raine's whole body was now shaking, and he looked up at his father as wet trails began to leak from his eyes.

His mouth then opened and water erupted. His knees buckled, and he began shivering as water sprayed over him and his father, drenching them both, and the note.

"I'm sorry." He whispered through gurgles. His dad just wrapped his arms around him, taking the destroyed note away and pocketing it.

"It's okay Raine."

"No it's not. This is her fault, and she needs to pay!"

His father said nothing.

* * *

Brianna sat on the bed. She lay her head down, deep in thought about the news she had just learnt. Farid then decided to skip in and interrupt.

"Hey beautiful." He said, grinning such a beautiful grin that it lit up the room.

Brianna smiled back, though Farid noticed it didn't crinkle her eyes the way he liked. He sat down on the bed, and touched her knee.

Brianna slowly sat up, her hair spilling over her face.

Farid swallowed nervously.

"Brie?" he questioned, rubbing small circles on her exposed skin. Brianna smiled at the smooth touch, before she looked into Farid's eyes that reminded her of coal.

"Hi." She whispered.

He chuckled.

"Hi," he whispered back. She leaned forward and took his hand.

"I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you will take it," she admitted. Farid didn't know what to say to that or even think, so he said nothing, just looked into Brianna's eyes, and waited for her to continue.

Roxanne walked past the bedroom just as Brianna spoke up,

"I'm not sure it's the right time, my family broken and my mum in so much pain..." Roxanne halted in mid step. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears, and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Despite what anyone else said, she had loved Dustfinger with every bit of her heart, her mind and her soul.

That kind of love failing on you and being stolen was heartbreaking and so devastating that it damaged a person, and that damage was permanent.

Brianna moved Farid's hands to her stomach, and Farid's eyes lit up in realization.

"I'm pregnant."

Farid let out a whoop of delight just as Roxanne broke down.

She quickly moved her unsteady legs into her room and locked the door. She leant against it, running her hands through her hair and ripping out strands as tears, painful tears, angry tears, soul bearing tears trailed down her face and died bitterly on her lips.

Why should she have to suffer like this, while Meggie and Dustfinger live in peace and in 'love' as they so called it?

Roxanne sobered as she realised that it was only a matter of time before one of them realised they were being stupid, and what they had was a copy of the real thing.

Roxanne smiled through messy hair and a dead trail of tears.

Maybe she just needed to speed the process up a little bit.

* * *

Meggie skipped into her house, love bouncing on her heart, and happiness causing herself to bounce.

She then halted as she saw her mother waiting for her.

"Hello sweetheart," she said cautiously. Meggie looked around the room.

"Where's Mo and Brandon?" she said as she set her bag on the table.

"They went out for a walk. Where have you been?" Meggie lifted her head.

"You don't need to know that information, you haven't gotten that right back yet." Resa swallowed.

"I'm still your mother," she said quietly, yet firmly.

"And you're still a whore." Meggie said back in the same tone. Resa looked hurt, and she placed a hand over her heart.

Meggie's own one tinged with guilt but she ignored it.

"I wish I could explain to you what was going on. But that wasn't your burden to bare or share. I hate how things turned out but I love you and I love my family and I am committed to you, regardless of what happens. You just...you have to understand my love for you."

Meggie stared at her mother for a moment, studying the sincerity but trying to figure out what her mother was hiding not only in her expression but in her words and tone.

"What do you mean?"

Resa looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I take full responsibility of my actions but I am prepared to do whatever it takes to get this family back on track and for you to come to me like you always used to."

"I'm an adult now." Resa smiled through tears.

"Yes, but you're still my daughter, my first born and I missed out on nine years." Meggie sighed and walked over to her mother. She stopped a few inches from Resa's face.

Resa stared back definitely.

"Alright..." Meggie breathed and wrapped her arms around her mother. Resa pulled Meggie as close to her as she could, seeking her daughter's comfort and love which she had missed over the past dreadful months. Meggie too took in her mother which she had missed, whom she had needed over her terrifying ordeal.

"And I'm going to help my love." Resa promised into Meggie's ear.

"You do this for me I'm going to do that for you." Resa added. Meggie just squeezed tighter.

Mo walked in, carrying a sleeping Brandon on his back. He paused as he took in his two girls reuniting, and a smile covered his face, and one tear in his eye though he would deny it. He quickly turned around and headed back out the door in high spirits.

Across Inkheart, there were new beginnings, but not all of them were good.

* * *

**Dustfinger: Don't apolgize for your delay, I actually enjoyed it.**

**Me: No you didn't.**

**Dustfinger: I did. **

**Me: You know what? I am so tired.**

**Dustfinger: I can tell, you judging from something to something else pretty much proves that...actually that's just how you are.**

**Me: Should I be insulted?**

**Dustfinger: Probably.**

**Me: Dustfinger may I remind you what happened last time you insulted me? Cause next time it won't be one lady, it will be two, or maybe it will be a man-**

**Dustfinger: You are just sick.**

**Me: I'm actually very healthy.**

**Dustfinger: Smart ass.**

**Me: You're just jealous of my wit.**

**Dustfinger: Everyone loves me. I can't say the same for you though?**

**Me: Ouch...**

**Dustfinger: I know...that was actually cold. **

**Me: We need to stop spending so much time together.**

**Dustfinger: We don't, and yes please. **

**Me: Oh haha, very funny. **

**Dustfinger: That wasn't funny at all. That was serious.**

**Me: Dustfinger why are you so mean to me?**

**Dustfinger: Because you put me in sucky situations.**

**Me: I've been nice so far.**

**Dustfinger: It will only last up to a few chapters.**

**Me: ...I think you're right actually. About the spendinng less time together.  
**

**Dustfinger: I always am.**

**Me: Inncorect.**

**Dustfinger: ...that is not the point. I was right about this.**

**Meggie: Did anyone tell you, you were both childish?**

**Me: Maybe. And did anyone tell you,that you're annoying?**

**Dustfinger: Goodbye.**

**Me: Aw so if I insult her now I insult you?**

**Dustfinger: Pretty much.**

**Me: Maybe I shouldn't have gotten you two together...**

**Me: Fine, fine! Put down the soap, geez...**

**Dustfinger: That's what I thought.**


	4. For Now

Raine placed down his coat and slunk into the chair, across from the one where his dad was snoring loudly. Raine's nose wrinkled in distaste at the smell radiating off his father and his breath, indicating that he hadn't been taking care of himself. Raine himself would have taken care of his dad, but he was working to keep them in this house and to keep food on the table. He should probably have blamed his father for acting so immature, but could not bring himself to because, well he was his father, and it was Resa who had hurt them, who had struck happiness through them, which had just been a disguise for pain, and devastation that she left in her wake of walking out on them.

He clenched his fists and sighed before standing up, weariness almost tugging him down again. Holding back the groan in his chest, he made his way over to his dad and shook the older man's shoulder. His dad's response was a grunt, and his snores increased.

Raine cursed under his breath before giving up and disappearing, before returning back with a cover. He placed it over his dad, trying not to get angry or cry, or maybe even both at the way his life had turned out.

He then headed out his door, and strode out into the beautiful yet dark, and dangerous night. Someone owed him a favor, and he was going to do whatever it took to get that favor. Though he was only fourteen years old, Raine was extremely smart and strong for his age: he had to be. He was unfairly thrown into adulthood at such a tender age, and he was going to get the person who had caused all this, even if he held them dear at heart.

He knocked on the door loudly, drumming his hand along it impatiently.

It clicked open, and a smiling Brianna appeared. She took in who it was and tried to close the door, but Raine's hand shot out, easily catching it.

"Remember when I saved your life with Jeremiah? Remember how you said that you owed me?"

Brianna's eyes were full of sorrow. Raine just grinned.

"That time has come."

Brianna's eyes bunched together, shooting a warning glare at Raine who just smiled under it.

"We were friends, all three of us, I helped you help him to a better life, now you have to help me. You have to."

"I wanted to forget I did that. I wanted to forget everything. Look." She held the door open wide and stepped out.

"What am I looking for or at?" Raine shot back.

Brianna placed a hand on her stomach.

"You may not see it now but I'm expecting a child. I can't have it in a dangerous world."

Raine leaned closer to her.

"Wake up sweetheart. You're in Inkheart. You can't baby proof nature."

Brianna looked pained.

"I can try."

Raine rolled his eyes.

"I need your help. I helped you even though we should have left him to die. But you couldn't do that because your stupid heart was attached to him."

"Shut the hell up." Brianna said through clenched teeth. Raine just smirked, though it held a bitter twinge to it.

"You couldn't accept that your best friend since child, the best friend you first loved was a murderer. You-"

"Shut up!" Brianna hissed, her shaking obvious now, a vein popping in her forehead.

Her eyes widened and she let out a cry of pain, placing both arms around her stomach. Raine's eyes widened in alarm and he leaned forward, holding out helping hands, not threatening ones. He hadn't meant her any harm, he cared about Brianna and needed her help; he would never hurt her.

Farid thought otherwise.

He burst through the room, eyes shooting around in panic before settling on the scene in front of him.

"Who are you?" he cried out as he wrapped arms around Brianna and led her to the couch.

"I am a friend."

"Did you upset her?" Farid demanded, his gaze now dangerous.

Raine opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find a truthful response.

"Not on purpose." He finally settled for.

Farid was about to retort when Roxanne walked into the room carrying herbs.

"I could hear you in the kitchen. Hear my darling, it's just stress." Roxanne handed the herbs to a shaking Brianna who gratefully took it. Farid watched her carefully while Roxanne turned on a guilty Raine.

"I don't know who you are but if you upset my daughter again, there won't be a you to know, got it?" She growled angrily. Raine looked at her bored, not scared by her threats.

Roxanne blinked as it hit her.

"Raine?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"You should go." Roxanne said very quietly turning away. Brianna came up from eating the herbs and looked at Raine, declaring with a sigh,

"I said I would help you, a promise is a promise. What do you need?"

Raine's eyes lit up but he kept a calm and serious tone.

"First, we need to talk privately."

* * *

"It was nice to come out, but don't you think it'll look...weird?" Meggie hissed to Dustfinger as he wound her around the tables and crowds.

Dustfinger flashed her a charming smile, one that immediately melted Meggie's strong walls.

"No, I'll just say I'm your older brother. We kinda look alike anyway." They both stopped at the same time, and Meggie gave Dustfinger a disgusted look.

"Let's just forget I said that, shall we?" Dustfinger asked with a smile. Meggie laughed and nodded, and Dustfinger wrapped a protective arm around her. When they couldn't walk together, Dustfinger took the lead, holding just above her hand and leading her along.

Until a boy yanked on Meggie's hand, breaking the connection. He turned her around to face him, and Dustfinger stopped immediately when he felt Meggie's arm slip from his grip. He turned, confused, before his expression turned to anger.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you ditch the older brother and come hang out with me?" the guy asked Meggie, raising both eyebrows suggestively.

Dustfinger stepped up to Meggie's side protectively, folding his arms against his chest, because if he didn't, he would use violence and that was something he wanted to avoid.

"No how about you just go away?" Meggie smiled sweetly and went to turn, but the clueless fool grabbed her again.

Dustfinger was not okay with this. He intercepted, grabbing the boy's arm in a firm grip that was meant to hurt.

"She said no and I think it would be best if you just walked. Away." He growled. The boy nodded, and Dustfinger gave him one more threatening look before releasing him. Meggie watched in amusement as he raced away, before turning to a fuming Dustfinger.

"You need to calm down." She touched his arm. Dustfinger nodded, and Meggie grinned up at him.

"Come on, let's go to our table." Dustfinger went to lead her off again, but Meggie stopped him.

"Why don't you want to be alone with just us anymore?" He tensed under her hold, and Meggie grinned, looking like a cat who had finally just gotten his bird.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He sniffed.

Meggie just raised one delicate eyebrow.

"Oh yes you do Dustfinger. Out with it, come on."

Dustfinger sighed heavily.

"Alright very well, but not here. Come on." They walked for another five minutes, out the opposite way and over to a quiet place where they could talk and be in private.

"I guess I just don't want to lose control with you. You're not an adult yet, and well I am." Dustfinger said. Meggie nodded, cocking her head as she thought up an appropriate response.

"Dustfinger I get that I really do. But I want to be with you and just you, not crowds." She ran her hand up and down his arm, and he shuddered at her touch.

She smiled.

"You really want to play this game, my love?" he asked and she shook her head but it was too late; he was already playing with her knee, sending tingles of pleasure up and down her body.

"Stop that!" she slapped his hand away.

"Stop distracting me!" she added.

"So it was working."

"I never said that."

"Your face did."

Meggie pouted and Dustfinger smiled.

"I told you, you're easy to read to me. Like my own open book." He smiled and tenderly reached out, playing with her hair. She leaned into the touch, looking up and straight into his eyes. They were so close that she felt she fall into their locked gaze forever.

It sounded perfect.

But they had to get back to the real world, or fantasy world. However way you looked at it, it was still a world.

"Dustfinger." She reminded him.

"We'll find a compromise. No sex."

Meggie wrinkled her nose, flushing, and Dustfinger almost laughed at her but caught himself.

"Alright, I can agree to that. For now."

"Yes." Dustfinger said and nibbled at her lips. Meggie turned it into a kiss before Dustfinger pulled away, looking into her eyes,

"For now."

* * *

**Me: Yay for Dustfinger and Meggie fluff!**

**Dustfinger: And boo for your break now coming to an end.**

**Me: No yay for that because I've finally gotten past a massive wall of writer's block!**

**Dustfinger: That's not something to be happy about. I'm rather depressed.**

**Me: Naw I can control your feelings like that? I'm touched!**

**Dustfinger: You shouldn't be. **

**Me: Don't rain on my parade!**

**Raine: You called?**

**Me: Um not exactly. . . . **

**Dustfinger: But while you're here, care to tell us who you are and what your role is?**

**Raine: Well,**

**Me: Haha, nice try! I don't think so. I'm not revealing anything yet but it's going to be big, I think.**

**Dustfinger: Like your face?**

**Me: Ew, you're saying your face jokes now?**

**Dustfinger: Regardless of what I do, I'm still loved. How bout you?**

**Me: I really hate you.**

**Dustfinger: Really? Can I get that in writing? Like proper writing?**

**Me: He, he.**

**Raine: I don't like that laugh.**

**Dustfinger:You're learning well. Oh and if you hurt my daughter again, I'll burn you. **

**Raine: And I'll wash it out.**

**Dustfinger: And then I'll kill you with my fire.**

**Raine: ...touche. **

**Me: And here you have it, boys arguing like six year olds. **

**Dustfinger: You're just lonely.**

**Me: No not really. Hope you enjoyed the break Dusty Lusty, it's over now. **

**Dustfinger: (falls to knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Raine: Dude shut up you're overreacting.  
**

**Dustfinger: Trust me. . . . I'm holding it in.**

**Raine: (looks at me with wide eyes) Is she that bad?**

**Me: Guys I'm insulted! It's a new year!!**

**Dustfinger: But you won't change. And I guess...If I'm being nice...sometimes...I kinda...**

**Me: Don't strain yourself...**

**Dustfinger: ...like.... you. Please never make me say that again!**

**Me: I won't.**

**Dustfinger: And we are not hugging!**

**Me: Okay deal. Ending this on a happy note. Happy New Year!**

**Raine: Wait...can I have a hug? Guys???  
**


	5. Truths

Brianna turned on Raine as soon as he let the door click shut behind him.

"Look Raine, I'm trying to move past everything bad that has happened in my life, and I've succeeded. I'm with a nice man, and he and I are expecting a kid soon." Raine looked like he wanted to speak but Brianna, very much like her mother, ranted on.

"If you dare drag me down into this again, and cause anything bad to happen in my family I'm coming after you, and I know two man who play with fire and my mother is Roxanne, also, I know a man and his daughter who read stuff aloud and who can send people to different worlds. Do you understand my threat?" Her voice was shaking with anger. She wasn't angry at him, just angry at the fact that her good life was being threatened yet again, and this time whoever did was not going to get away scout free, or have another chance.

Raine didn't look that scared, just curious and amused.

"Hush little ash eater, I-"

"I can't play with fire!" she snapped.

"I thought you were getting the hang of it?"

"I was but crap happens and here we are."

"Yes, indeed." Raine agreed and they fell silent. Brianna walked to her window and looked down where Farid was helping Roxanne. They both looked up at the window, and she guessed it hadn't been the first time. She smiled at them, reassuring them, before turning back to Raine.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know Resa?" He asked her. Brianna did a double take.

"Excuse me?" She'd heard correctly.

"Resa." Raine said patiently. "Meggie's mother."

"Yes. I do." Brianna drawled the words out, confused and curious.

"I need you to get her alone so I can talk to her."

Brianna folded her arms across her chest.

"Why? Why can't you just go up to her?"

"Because I can't do it without making it look suspicious and I can't do it because she won't talk to me."

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Brianna shot.

She was smart, and Raine hated it.

He turned away from her, protecting his gaze.

"You don't need to know."

"The hell I-"

"You wouldn't believe me, nor would you understand."

Brianna softened at his tense posture. For now she was a cat-because curiosity always killed it.

Luckily cats had nine lives, something else she seemed to have in common with them.

"I might. Believe me, I've seen things that no one else would believe. And heard things."

He turned to her sharply.

"She's my mother. I need Meggie and Mo gone. I need her for my dad who's falling apart and I need her for me, too."

Brianna's mouth fell open.

Sometimes it's better to leave questions unasked.

"Your mother?" Brianna asked uncertainly. Perhaps Raine really was crazy. Just like Jeremiah had been, and just like she was probably now too. You didn't come out of the stuff she had unscathed. Some marks aren't visible.

"Resa actually belonged here. She was here before she was in the other world. Her getting sent back was merely her returning home. But Mo thought she belonged to him, when she didn't. I was one when she disappeared, and she was gone for five years before she came back. But did she actually care about me? No. She loved the other world and wanted to forget. You can't forget something that's a part of you though." Raine's voice was now bitter, and it cascaded over Brianna, forcing her to relive the days without her own father, when she needed him to be there to hold Roxanne and her together when Rosanna died. She shook her head, forcing herself out it. Reliving the past was dangerous.

"We're humans Raine, and unfortunately we are not perfect. And sometimes those mistakes rebound and hit others in the face. And it hurts, yeah, but its part of the system. I'm not doing this revenge thing. I can't."

"Would you like me to ask-"

"Raine please! I can't work with you and put hurt on the Folchart family. They've been through so much. I can promise to talk to Resa though. And I can be persuasive."

"I can be worse." Raine said dangerously, turning to her with a glint in his eye.

"Yes," Roxanne agreed warily, eyeing him.

"I know."

* * *

"You're in love." The loving accusation shocked Meggie as Resa bounced onto the bed beside her, placing her head in her hands as she looked at her daughter.

Meggie coughed and folded the corner of the page down. Her father had warned her to make it as small as she could as not to damage the book. She then placed the book under her pillow before giving her mother full attention.

"What?"

"You're in love. Sometimes it's a thing only mothers can see. I can see there's an extra wrinkle of a smile at the corner of your mouth that's been kissed." Demonstrating, Resa ran her finger along the edge of her lip. Meggie pulled away, placing a hand over it.

"Maybe you're imaging things." She said desperately.

"No. I'm not. Your father would usually be able to tell but he's got so much on his mind. And for that I am sorry because I've got to be a burden too." Meggie sensed her mother's sadness, and she sighed.

"You're not a burden mum, we're glad you're home really, it's just going to take-"

"Time." Resa cut in bitterly.

"I _know._"

Meggie looked at her mum, wondering why she said it so angrily. It must taste sour.

"But anyway," Resa suddenly cheered up.

"You're in love. Who is it?"

"It's not Farid."

"I guessed that. What happened?"

"We just wanted to be friends remember? Besides he's with Brianna now and I'm glad. They make a lovely couple."

"Is it someone I know?" Her mother asked eagerly.

"I am not in love!" Meggie said loudly trying to prove a lie.

"It's also in your eyes. So who is it Meggie?"

"Who's what?" Mo asked, coming in at the worst time. Meggie buried her head into her arms.

"Who's the boy Meggie loves?" Mo dropped the cup he was carrying.


	6. AN

Hey guys, I'm having a bit of writer's block on this. . . I have a pretty clear idea of where I want to go but don't know how to fill the steps in between….

So I'm going to throw out a few ideas. (:

1. Do you want everyone to find out Meggie and Dustfinger's relationship NOW or a bit later?

2. Do you want issues in their relationship? I love it when Dustfinger gets jealous but maybe that is just me.

Am kind of out of ideas so if you have any would be fab-and you will get credit for it.

Thanks a bunch

**-As-Long-As-I'm-Around.**


	7. Time and Suspicions

"Sorry," Mo muttered, hastily bending down to retrieve the cup. Meggie looked at her mother, and Resa shook her head.

"Me and time," she muttered bitterly before walking out. Mo stood up just as she breezed past him, and he frowned curiously before shrugging it off and fixing his eyes on his daughter.

"So you're in love?"

"Yes I am." Meggie sighed dreamily, and Mo nodded casually.

"It's you dad, I love you. A daughter always loves her father best!" Mo rolled his eyes and set the cup on her duchess, walking into the room.

"Yes maybe so, but that is until room in her heart is created for that other someone she loves."

"There is no one, Resa was wrong."

"Really?" Mo looked directly at her, and Meggie stared straight at him as she lied.

"Yes."

There was silence as the both of them examined each other. Meggie had been taught to lie well.

"Alright then. It's nothing to be ashamed about or anything, you are at the age where you should want to be married."

"With a father like you that's impossible. Besides, I don't want to give up my life yet." Meggie said half honestly. What she liked with Dustfinger was the innocence of their relationship, how they could escape and create their own little world, before returning back to their lives. Meggie wasn't a fool-she knew it would change, but she would appreciate every moment until that season.

"How is your friendship with Dustfinger?" Mo asked, seeming once again casual but Meggie felt his eyes on her. She started to play with her skirt.

"It's alright, that's a loaded question, Mo."

"You two seem to act strange around each other." His voice was hesitant. Meggie smiled.

"It's because of what's recently happened. It was weird but we'll get over it."

"That's not what I meant." Mo said quietly, and Meggie froze, panic gripping her heart.

"Well, sorry Mo I'm not a mind reader."

Mo laughed at her cross tone.

"I meant you two just...I don't know exactly what I meant, I was hoping you could explain the relationship you two have."

Meggie frowned as she carefully thought of how to satisfy Mo's hunger for answers without sounding suspicious.

"Dustfinger and I have always had a funny relationship from day one, Mo. You know that. But I'm guessing he almost considers me a daughter?"

"Yes, he's very fond of you."

Meggie just managed to hide her smile.

"Yes, you can say that. So what's happening with you and Resa?"

Mo smiled and stood up.

"Bye now darling."

"No fair!" Meggie pouted, though secretly happy she had managed to change the subject.

"Time Meggie." Mo reminded her. Meggie rolled her eyes. She hated time. It never seemed to work in her favour, always against her.

Mo smiled at her, just this once like old times, knowing what she was thinking from the outward expression. He closed the door.

* * *

Meggie had just put a coat on, closed the door and walked a couple of steps when her waist was grabbed, and she was flung towards a body. Thinking it was Dustfinger she smiled, until she looked up and into a masked face. Meggie immediately went to jump back, but the person gripped her arm.

She let out a choking noise, and the person loosened their grip.

"Listen I just want to talk."

"Well then like a normal person, why didn't you just walk up and ask?" Meggie cried out, trying to move away.

"Would you have let me? Besides I have no time and I don't want to be seen."

"Okay, cool. Let me go! I will hurt you."

The stranger laughed.

"You're a girl."

"And you are a sexist, foolish pig!"

"Judgemental aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?"

They paused, and Meggie fought the urge to laugh.

He finally spoke again.

"You know your mother?"

"The woman who gave birth to me?"

"Has anyone punched you in the face?"

"...yes."

"I am not surprised-though I am surprised they did it to such a beautiful face."

"Oh quit the sweet talk-what about my mother!" Meggie was on alert.

"She's not who she says she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask her where she came from. Ask her-what place." He was talking very quietly yet firmly, in a tone that Meggie could not comprehend. She blinked.

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"So you don't know who I am?"

"Good, now we have that figured out, not creepy at all by the way, why are you telling me this? Who are you and what do you know about my mother?" Meggie was now desperate. It seemed everyone else knew more about her mother than she did, and she was jealous. Resa was her mother after all.

"Ask her yourself."

"It's not like she will tell me-she lies to me." Meggie felt a sharp stab, and placed her hand over her heart. But that wasn't a physical stab, it was an emotional one.

"Ah." The guy said quietly, and Meggie felt that he was staring at her intensely. She squirmed slightly.

"So you either tell me or forget it!" she added, proud of herself.

The guy stood there for a moment, before reaching into the bag he was carrying. He then got out a piece of paper and a pen, and began writing.

Meggie frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, I figured this might be the case so I came prepared. Come here if you want to know more about her. Thank you for your time, Meggie Folchart." He placed the paper into her hands and turned to walk away.

"Wait. Who are you?"

He turned to her.

"Like I said, come to me if you want answers." He flashed a smile and continued to walk. Meggie watched him for awhile, before turning around, and bumping into a confused and angry Dustfinger.

"The only reason I'm not going after that punk is because I trust you enough to tell me what that was all about."

Meggie quickly folded the paper into her pocket and took Dustfinger's hand.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly.

"Him walking off. Who was that?" Dustfinger's voice was dangerous, and Meggie understood his suspicion and his worry. It was natural now, and Meggie hated it.

"Just a kid asking for directions, Dustfinger. It's okay, trust me." She felt horrible saying those two words, as she had lied to Dustfinger, and had held off on important truth.

"If you're sure." He still sounded suspicious.

"Mm hmm." She slurred, and snuggled into his warm side, feeling his protection embrace her. She hadn't lied then. She couldn't, because she wasn't sure about anything anymore.


	8. Half Truths and Lies

Meggie really did think about it. She resisted the urge that ate at her, gnawing her stomach whenever she was around her mother. She was sick of fake smiles, and half truths. It clawed into her heart, making a hole of guilt whenever she was around Dustfinger. Secrecy was a slow poison. She knew she should be able to tell Dustfinger but she felt he would get in the way, and stop her from finding out the whole truth. And she was scared that Dustfinger knew the truth and hadn't told her either. She put a lot of thought into it, more thought than she thought she would have.

"Something's wrong." Meggie, who had been laying with her head on Dustfinger's chest, one of her favourite things to do, sat up slowly.

"Excuse me?" Dustfinger followed her, his intense gaze never faltering as he did so. Meggie swallowed, fighting the urge to lower her eyes.

"You, something is different about you." Meggie raised her eyebrows but Dustfinger wasn't finished yet.

"I know you so well. I've learnt to pinpoint your moods and how you behave normally. And I know that something is off."

Meggie felt touched, as well as guilty again.

"Well," she sniffed, shaking her hair out,

"This time you're wrong." Dustfinger smiled smugly.

"No, I believe I'm not. So come on, darling of mine. What is it?" He caressed her cheek, and Meggie smiled, leaning into his soft palm. The strings attached to the one issue almost came piling out, tugging, but Meggie quickly shut her mouth, instead allowing herself to enjoy the closeness of Dustfinger.

"Come on, Meggie. I'm not satisfied with your silence."

"I'm not satisfied just with this." She retorted.

That had not been what she was expecting. But at least it wasn't all a lie. She wanted more.

Dustfinger's eyebrows shot up, and he pulled away from Meggie.

"What do you mean?" he asked, voice guarded. Meggie swallowed.

"Please forget I said anything." She whispered, feeling quite mortified.

Dustfinger looked at her.

"Definitely not. What do you mean you want more? You want to tell everyone?"

"No that part of our relationship is fine...I..." she closed her mouth, slightly blushing and turned away.

Dustfinger laughed.

Meggie looked back at him, hurt.

"You're laughing at me? You called me immature!" She huffed and went to stand up, but Dustfinger reached out, took hold of her arm and tugged her back gently down.

"Stay." He ordered. Meggie crossed her legs.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm sorry I laughed. It is an issue." Dustfinger ran a hand through his hair, and Meggie watched him, trying to figure out from his expression what he was going to say.

"Meggie I love you with all my heart and we're going to be together, the proper way, one day. And that someday is coming; we're working towards it each day. But that step is a huge one, and you're only almost eighteen, and we are not married yet."

Meggie went red.

"I'm not just talking about that, I'm not a slut, Dustfinger! I just want to be able to do more with you, have time more with you in more private places."

"A little keen are we?" Dustfinger smirked. Meggie growled and stood up. Dustfinger's humour faded, and he slowly stood up. Meggie held out a hand as a warning.

"You obviously cannot take this seriously, so when you feel like you want to talk about our relationship without making fun of me or laughing at it, then come talk to me."

She turned away and started to walk, Dustfinger trailing after her.

"Meggie come back. Don't walk away from me." She ignored him, feeling bitter not at Dustfinger but at herself. This stupid anger she felt, what she was holding against him for something so little was ignited by the guilt she felt. And it wasn't fair.

Dustfinger grabbed her arm and flung her around. He bent down slightly, leaning in towards her.

"Meggie, what is really the matter?"

Meggie was flustered by his closeness and his intensity, and she blinked before regaining her composure.

"You laughed at me!"

"You wouldn't get this angry." Dustfinger shot back.

Meggie tried to pull her arm away, but Dustfinger just tightened his grip.

"No. You are telling me." It was a warning.

Meggie sighed, eyes skittering around before landing on Dustfinger.

"Home is just hard, okay? Having Resa back, it's hard to know what I really feel." It's funny that with lies, some truth can come from it.

Dustfinger's gaze softened, and Meggie felt herself soften too.

"I'm sorry." Dustfinger said. Meggie nodded.

"It's fine."

"I love you." She closed her eyes and stepped closer to him, their foreheads grazing.

"Say it again."

She felt the light from his smile embrace her, and she smiled too.

"I love you."

* * *

"Mum, tell me a bed time story." Meggie said that night, as her mother came into to bid her goodnight.

Resa gave her a funny look.

"A story? You are far too old for that, not even your brother asks." Meggie lifted her nose in the air.

"I am never too old for stories. Not me. Not this family." Resa smiled.

"Alright very well. Is everything okay?" she asked tentatively. Meggie gave her points for trying.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too sleepy."

"Darling, hearing stories for you tends to get you more excited, not send you to sleep!"

"I promise it won't." Meggie pleaded.

This was the test. If Resa opened up about her past, then Meggie wouldn't go to the stranger. Without even knowing it, Resa held the power of good and evil in her hands.

"What would you like to hear?" Resa said on Meggie's bed, lying down beside her.

"I would like to hear about your past." Meggie said quickly, knowing if she didn't say it quickly she would chicken out.

Resa froze momentarily before shifting slightly.

"I wasn't alive till I met your father and started our family." Resa said, looking over at Meggie, smiling.

Meggie folded her hands on her lap, and looked back at her mother with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"Come on your past must have been exciting! Tell me everything." Meggie tried again, desperately wanting her mother to be honest with her once and for all.

"Honestly sweetheart, nothing interesting happened to me, besides going being sent away to Inkheart...but everyone has their adventures, to make their story." Meggie turned from her mother, not being able to look at her.

"I'm tired now."

Resa looked at her, eyebrows pulling together.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired. Thank you for the story." Meggie felt the bed shift as her mother stood up.

"Goodnight my beauty." Resa whispered, smoothing Meggie's hair back.

"Yeah," Meggie breathed.

"Goodnight."

It wasn't surprising to her the next day that she showed up at the stranger's house, the paper slightly wet from her nervous sweat.

The door opened, and Meggie's eyes widened and she stood back.

"You took your sweet time. I've been waiting." The guy said, his mouth splitting as he showed his teeth with a smile.


	9. The Meaning Of Impossible

Meggie closed the door, though her hand lingered on the doorknob. She turned slightly, so she could look him in scoldingly in the eye.

"Well if you are going to be like that, then I'll just go." She threatened.

"No, no. You came here for a reason. Sit." He pointed to the fine wooden table, and Meggie eyed it before taking her hand off the doorknob, and slipping past him and onto a chair. The boy sat across from her, looking at her oddly. Meggie shifted in her seat, before she leaned against the table, folding her hands.

"Who are you, and how do you know my mother?"

"Well don't we just like to take a dive into the big waters?"

Meggie only stared at him, and he sighed.

"Do you want the truth, or did you come here to be reassured of the lies you've been living on because it's safe?" Meggie blinked at the question, and for a moment she wasn't sure which one she wanted more.

"Maybe I should introduce myself first. My name is Raine."

"Raine?"

"Yes. It's because I can do this." He demonstrated his talent by shooting water out of a finger. Meggie gasped, her eyes widening.

"Why so surprised? Your...friend..can do extraordinary things." Meggie ignored the jab.

"But this is different. And I know I've seen...things...but my innocence is still intact. I still get surprised."

"Interesting." Raine murmured.

"So, now that we are passed whatever you want to call that...tell me. How did you find me, and how and what do you know about my mother?"

"It's not hard to find somebody, when you know everybody."

Meggie thought about it for awhile.

"Who." She asked quietly.

"Brianna. She's an old friend...you remember Jeremiah don't you?" Meggie flinched, and leaned back, letting her eyes drop to the table. She clenched her fists, trying not to let the tears come as she remembered in flashes, as most people do.

"Sorry." Raine said, and Meggie looked up at the regret in his tone.

"It's fine. How do you know Brianna? How did you know them?"

"He was a good guy. We were all good. Back in the days."

"So you're not good now?" Meggie asked, feeling nervous.

"No we are still good people, Meggie. We are just damaged, and flawed. But we still have good intentions. Brianna wouldn't have told me where you were if it would put you in danger."

"So you're not dangerous."

Raine smiled.

"No."

They stared at each other. Meggie accepted the answer with a nod before asking another question.

"So?" she prodded.

"Will you believe me?" he started to pace around the room now, Meggie's eyes following him.

"I've imagined this conversation many times. But mental preparation is never enough for the actual thing. Especially when you have holes, or disadvantages such as you don't know the person. When you should."

Meggie hastily interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'when you should.'?"

"You're my sister." He said the words very quietly that Meggie barely heard them. But she must have imagined it all the same because it was utterly impossible. This boy was crazy and she was foolish for trusting another stranger. Hadn't she learnt? All the same she went against her instincts.

"I beg your pardon?" She matched the softness of his voice.

"Half sister, actually. Your mother belongs in this world. It is by fate you are here. See you can't run from your calling. Wherever you are, whatever world-" he laughed bitterly, "-you are in, your destiny is preset. It calls, and it beckons and sometimes you have no choice but to follow it. Your mother was here first. Before she was in your world. She was ours first. She belonged to me and my father."

"You are crazy!" Meggie exclaimed, pushing her chair back loudly and standing up.

"Because that is impossible!"

"Impossible!" He shouted, walking so quickly towards her that Meggie's body froze, when she should have willed it to run.

He took her gently by the arms though, putting his face right up to hers for emphasis.

"How can you say the word impossible means anything after everything?" his voice was hushed now, as he looked into her eyes, waiting hopefully.

Meggie stared back into his eyes.

"Tell me more." She finally whispered, regretting it, though finally feeling like a hole was being filled with cement, instead of dirt that just fell right through.

Resa looked up as the door opened, and a beautiful smile formed at her lips as she saw her daughter.

Meggie shut the door very quietly, and then leaned against it as she looked evenly at her mother.

The beautiful smile faded, and it seemed darker in the house.

"What happened to you?" Resa asked, walking forward to get a better look. Meggie held out a hand in front of her for protection, giving her a dark look.

"So I met my older half brother today."

Resa froze. Meggie watched as the confusion was replaced with horror.

"You lied to all of us. How could you not tell us that we have a brother? That Mo had to share you! How could you leave them? How could you be so selfish! I am ashamed to call you my mother." Resa placed a hand on her heart, as if Meggie had physically stabbed through the thin protection of skin and punctured it.

"Meggie please, I..."

"No! Dustfinger's family hated him for deserting them and he tried so hard to make it up to them! You did too but you were so wrong mother! And now look at the damage you have done! You have broken your son's heart and the other man's heart too! I care more about him at the moment then I do about you! Does he know about us at all? Everything? How could you do this!" Through her tirade she had stepped foward, so she was only inches away from her mother.

"Do what?" They had been so focused on each other that the two women didn't even notice the door open. Nor did they hear Mo and Brandon walk in, wide eyed.

"Why do we always have to have family arguments..." Mo sighed, sounding weary. Meggie turned back to her mother.

"Ask her! Or you can ask my older brother!" Meggie said as she turned back to Mo, a big bitter smile on her face.

"Older brother? Meggie, dear, what are you talking about?"

"Meggie, don't!" Resa cried, but Meggie ignored her. Mo's eyes slipped to Resa, and he put his hand on Brandon's shoulder, needing the comfort he was giving out.

"She was here before you sent her away. All the guilt was for nothing, she was simply returning when she was meant to be. She has another family too."

"She's lying." Resa said coldly. Meggie's head whipped back to her mother, as she stared at her in disbelief.

"She's been talking to a stranger that's told her who knows what, but it's not true. It's impossible."

"Impossible? How can we even believe in that word anymore?" Meggie cried. Mo looked torn.

Meggie stared at him, waiting for him to back her up, waiting for the accusations to start.

But Mo simply sighed.

"Meggie remember Jeremiah? This is simply too like it. You are forbidden from leaving this house, unless the person who comes is someone we know. Am I understood?"

Meggie's eyes filled with tears.

"How can you not believe me! I am telling the truth! You can't punish me for telling the truth!"

"No!" Mo raised his voice, and Meggie took a step back, flinching.

"I am punishing you for lying and believing strangers!"

"Go ask him yourself!"

"I will not! This family has had enough to deal with and a lot of it is centred because you are too naive! It's time to act your age Meggie, you know not to believe strangers!"

Meggie stared at the man she had once called father. His eyes were dangerous, and even Brandon was now squirming under his hold. Resa looked smug, though in the middle of her eyes you could see the regret.

How he could not believe her, and how he could be so incredibly cruel, it stunned Meggie. The tears slipped freely, tasting bittersweet as they died on her lips.

"Who are you? What have you become not to believe me?" she whispered, before turning and fleeing up the stairs.

She suddenly needed Dustfinger in a way she never had before. It burned through her, excited her. She grabbed her things and flung them into a bag before opening the window.

"Coming to see me?" an angry voice said. Meggie had gotten one leg out the window, before that voice made her freeze. She turned her head, her eyes wide.

Dustfinger stood there, with a look so violent on his face that Meggie wanted to run. She must have taken longer to pack than she thought, and her parents must have known that she would run to him, so they got to him first.

She licked her lips, sliding back in and closing the window. They stood, Dustfinger staring at her through large and angry eyes, and Meggie bowing into herself as she thought of what to say to undo the lies Resa had planted, and Mo had watered.

Meggie gulped. Fire had shot out from Dustfinger's clenched fists.

She breathed heavily, waiting.

"We really need to talk about your thing with strangers."


	10. Ignorance Isn't Bliss

**I am unreliable, because I'm lazy. Hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the Inkheart characters. And there's a convo at the end. :) **

"My thing with strangers? Or about trust?" Meggie was quick to shoot back. The only crack in Dustfinger's angry facade was the small movement of raising his eyebrows.

"Trust? Who was the one who went off into a stranger's house without telling their significant other? Without trusting them with it?"

"You would have stopped me!" Meggie cried, defending herself. Dustfinger gave her a disappointed look.

"Meggie, I would have talked about it with you and treated the situation like an adult. Something you clearly are so far from." He tsked at her, and almost regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"You are so quick to jump onto me about my age! I'm sorry if it's such a problem to you! I thought this was about love, and love has no limits on it." Meggie turned from him, looking out the window. Dustfinger thought she did it in anger, but Meggie did it so he wouldn't see the tears that had spilled over her face.

"Age is not the issue! It's you not trusting me. Again. It's you acting childishly when you are more mature than that. Again."

Meggie spun around to face him, looking at him so angrily he was surprised fire did not erupt from her.

Dustfinger looked into her eyes, fascinated that tears could make them that much prettier from the sparkle. He also felt guilty at being the cause of her tears. He hated to see her cry.

"I trust you!" Meggie declared, but Dustfinger knew better.

"Then here's your chance." His voice was much softer, and he lifted his chin.

"What's going on?" Meggie looked at him, and then sat on the bed.

"You won't believe me. You'll believe my mother and father."

Dustfinger sat beside her, and grasped her delicate face in his burnt hands. She tried to pull away, but he held on, bending down to look her in the eye.

"Try me. You are my priority Meggie. Your safety. Your side. So tell me." Meggie felt an irresistible urge to kiss him, and follow up on the desires she felt from just his touch, but swallowed it, knowing that this could be the breaker, the decider of what would happen next.

"I can't believe Mo believed her." she begun, but was interrupted.

"I can't believe _you _believed_ him_. And just who is he? " Meggie glared at him.

"See! And I have a good sense of judging people's characters." Dustfinger snorted.

"Clearly!"

"Jeremiah used to be good. But revenge had just overcome him, finally defeated him, and pushed him into insanity. It was sad, but it wasn't inevitable. It could have been stopped. But he, he was telling the truth! Come visit him with me and see for yourself!" Dustfinger's eyes narrowed.

'You're going to go back?"

"Of course I am! I need to find out the truth, and Resa even admitted it before Mo came! I want my family to be happy, but not to be ignorance, because ignorance isn't bliss, Dustfinger!" He stood up and started pacing, turning away from her. Meggie suddenly felt cold, and wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him.

"I think you should let it cool down for a couple of days. And then we'll both go and talk to him." Dustfinger finally said.

"Let it cool down? I don't want to be in the same house with her! Or with him! And I won't!"

"You could come and stay with me." Dustfinger blurted out. Both froze, and he blushed.

"No Meggie, please control your thoughts. But if you can't stand staying here than I would much rather you be with me, somewhere I can keep an eye on you."

Meggie rolled her eyes.

"Still seeing me as a kid rather than an equal. When are you going to get past that?"

"I struggle with it, yes! Maybe when you are eighteen, or perhaps when you mentally grow up!" Dustfinger yelled. Meggie flinched, taking a step back with wide eyes.

Dustfinger had the grace to look ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Get out." Meggie said coldly. Dustfinger looked at her, not arguing but not agreeing.

"Go. Clearly you agree with my parents, clearly you-"

"How can you be mad at me? I didn't go behind my lover's back to see another boy who just fed lies, did I?" he fumed back.

"But how can I be your lover when you don't treat me as an equal?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Cool off. And stay here." Dustfinger walked out, and Meggie opened her mouth to call out, but he had already slammed the door.

She stayed frozen for a few moments, not believing what had just happened. It had all blown up in her face, and she was left alone.

Very angrily, Meggie sat back on her bed and dissolved into tears.

He turned away, not believing but, it was true. He had seen with his very own eyes. He wasn't surprised that they were together, but still to be so easily forgotten and judged. Although he was touched at the young one's sweet heart, the one he hadn't been able to stop thinking about. It was easy to stir up trouble when the truth was worse than any lie could be. It was like dangling a piece of string at a kitten, the kitten was going to hit back.

He smiled, satisfied, for now.

Meggie hopped from one foot to the other, staggering once again under the weight of the two bags. The door opened, revealing an older, yet attractive man. He looked at Meggie, surprised. Meggie took a step back.

"Do I know you?" he looked at her bags and then looked at her face, squinting. Meggie squirmed under his scrutiny.

"Boy! What have you done?" the man bellowed, and Meggie cocked her head to the side, confused. Raine came to the door, bewildered. He took one look and smiled sheepishly at her dad.

"Hey dad. She needed to know. It's time." They both looked at Meggie, and Meggie stared back firmly, holding her head high, letting them know that she agreed.

**Me: I am so lame. I read back on our convos and laughed. **

**Dustfinger: You are incorrect. Do you even know what lame actually means? **

**Me: Yes. The definition is you. **

**Dustfinger: That was rude. **

**Me: No, that was funny. **

**Dustfinger: Why must you make my girlfriend and I fight? It's old. Run out of ideas, young in?**

**Me: No. It's interesting. Clearly I have new ideas because I have new characters? Who's dating a young in now..?**

**Meggie: I'd like to inform you that I am older than you.**

**Me: Only in this story.**

**Dustfinger: Can you shut up? The peace never lasts as long as it should.**

**Me: I thought we had something special.**

**Dustfinger: Than you should be in a mental hospital. And I mean that in an honest, nice way.  
**

**Me: Oh Dustfinger, guess who will be in the next chapter?**

**Dustfinger: Your mum?**

**Me: ...that was so out of character.**

**Dustfinger: Sorry, isn't that what your generation jokes about these days? It's quite...pathetic, really. Now I understand why you are the way you are.**

**Me: Shut your face.**

**Meggie: Bravo...**

**Me: Shut your face too. **

**Dustfinger: She did not deny it. **

**Me: I am awesome. Why deny that?**

**Dustfinger: Should we put that to a vote?**

**Me: ...maybe not...**

**Dustfinger: That is what I thought.**

**Meggie: Hey Bells, who's that creepy person?**

**Me: Like I'm going to reveal it silly child.**

**Meggie: The readers are probably curious.**

**Me: Nice try. **

**Meggie: Dang.**

**Dustfinger: I'll protect you.**

**Me: Haha, not if you two are fighting. **

**Dustfinger: How about you shut your face now?**

**Me: hahaha. No...! Keep that fire away from me! Meggie, unsick Dustfinger from me!**

**Meggie: Why would I do that? It's the benefits of your special friendship!**

**Me: Meggie!**

**Meggie: Fine! Bye readers, review, I once again clearly am more adult than Dustfinger realises because I am always breaking the fights up! Until next time..DUSTFINGER! Bells! Bells, turn that hose off...**


	11. Adults

Meggie gratefully took the cup offered to her, curling her fingers around it. The warmth spread through her, but did not touch the coldness she felt in her heart. She looked up at Raine, who was watching both her and his dad carefully. Her eyes slowly moved to his father, afraid of what she might find in his eyes.

She was surprised to find a curiosity in them. She squinted, surprised that no anger was evident in his eyes. But did he feel it?

"I'm not angry."

She blinked.

Raine smiled.

"He has a gift for reading people. It's annoying." Meggie smiled, before glancing quickly back at him.

"I'm Jack. You must be Resa's daughter. You look a lot like her." He sipped on his drink, and Meggie's grip tightened around her cup.

"I don't want to look like her. I don't want that burden." She lifted the cup to her lips, to distract herself from their reactions at her words.

"See dad? She has a hate for her mum too!"

Meggie put down the cup, wiping her lips as Jack looked at her closely.

"Well, why wouldn't I? She has screwed all of us around for too long-things that did not start out her fault. She has hurt us both so much. So yes. I have a certain amount of hate for her." Meggie chewed, tasting the bitterness. Her heart clenched under the weight of it, and she took another drink of coco.

"I want to do something." Raine banged his fist on the table, and Meggie jumped, almost spilling the contents in the cup over her.

"Raine, that was rude," Jack scolded, and Raine had the grace to be embarrassed.

"Sorry Meggie." He mumbled.

"It's fine-I just wish you had waited. But I do too-which is why I took the action to come here myself."

"Kids. I feel your pain, I really do. But that's not the way adults handle things."

"Are you so sure?" Meggie hated that word now. Adult.

"Adults cause war, kids would rather just play together. Adults want power. Kids just want freedom and happiness. So don't be so sure on that!"

There was a ringing silence, but Meggie did not regret her words. What she did regret was not saying them to Dustfinger, to all the people who treated her like she was a naive child.

"Okay then." Raine said awkwardly.

Jack appeared deep in thought, so Meggie looked at Raine, who was staring back at her.

"Dad, Meggie and I could just take care of it."

"Son no. Don't corrupt Meggie."

"Corrupt? Are you saying he is corrupted?" Meggie was confused. Raine glared at his dad.

"She doesn't know." He hissed quietly, and Meggie looked in between them.

"Doesn't know what?"

"Son you should have told her." Jack said quietly. Raine cursed under his breath and then looked at Meggie.

"I was friends with Jeremiah...and he's not dead. I helped him escape." Meggie sat there for just a moment, letting it slightly sink in before she was up, and in that process she knocked her drink.

"Meggie wait." Raine stood up.

But she was already running.

"Meggie!"

She was aware of someone running after her, breathing deeply.

"Raine stop! You're going to scare her!" Suddenly she was drenched in cold water, and she stopped suddenly. Raine collided into her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Meggie I'm not going to hurt you neither is he! Please! We mean no harm!"

"Get off of me!" She struggled, her body jerking violently in his arms but he held on.

"Meggie please!"

"Raine let her go now!" Jack snarled, yanking Raine off. Meggie looked at them, tears in her eyes but she bolted again.

She was barely aware of where she was running, but obviously her feet knew.

Her house loomed in sight, and she collapsed at the front door, gasping and shivering. She brought her knees to her chest, holding onto them, and buried her head into her wet jeans. The cold air blew at her, and she started to shudder violently.

"Meggie!"

How did he always find her? Somehow, no matter what predicament she was in, he found her.

She heard his footsteps before she felt his arm arms around her, gathering her and bringing her close to his chest.

"What happened to you? We were searching for you!"

"I-I...so s-s-s-stupid." She shuddered. Dustfinger rubbed her arms, before picking her up.

"C'mon let's get you inside." He carried her to her room and took out some clothes.

"Here." He turned around, and she shakily got dressed.

"You can turn around now." He helped her back out to the lounge, and sat her down, putting a blanket over her.

"Are you hungry?"

"Dustfinger?" Meggie protested. He stopped his frantic pacing, looking at her through wide eyes.

"I'm fine."

The concern was gone, and now the anger appeared.

"Where were you! I told you to stay Meggie! I told you to wait for me!" Meggie winced, and sunk into the couch, as if she could hide in it.

"Meggie I am tired of this. I am tired of worrying for you, of you going behind my back. We are meant to be equals."

Meggie stood up, throwing the blanket off her.

"You are a broken record! Maybe I don't want to grow up. Adults cause war, children just want to play!" she yelled.

"Yes, you want to play don't you?" he sneered. Meggie glared at him.

"Did you go to his house?" he asked her.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"I asked you not to. So did you?"

"Yes but I'm back." She said shakily, closing her eyes.

"Yes -in this state. What happened?" Her eyes filled with tears and she turned from him, her anger deflating.

"Meggie?"

"It-he's friends with Jeremiah. He helped him escape." She finally looked back at him, looking for his reaction. Dustfinger stared at her, before walking over and wrapping her up in his arms, tightly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way?" Dustfinger didn't wait for an answer but pulled back to examine her himself.

Any other time she would have enjoyed his touch but not tonight.

"Dustfinger, I believe that Resa's his mother but I'm not sure where he stands right now. I need you to come back with me. Please. I need you to do this for me." She whispered, gripping onto his face and looked into his eyes, exposing herself.

"Meggie, clearly he's a fraud. Clearly it's not true so please stop. Especially after tonight-you want to go back? Why do you set yourself up for these things?"

Meggie took her hands away and took a step back.

"I can't believe you." Meggie whispered, hurt. Dustfinger's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but then the door opened, and Roxanne, Mo and Resa strolled in. Mo and Resa were oblivious to what was going on but Roxanne wasn't.

She grinned.

"See the games she plays? She's a child." Dustfinger frowned, and Meggie just closed her eyes.


	12. The Way You Left Me

**A/N: Ahh how annoying/embarrassing. I forgot that she already celebrated her eighteenth. . . if you don't mind, pretend that what they were celebrating was just two months of being together. . . and her eighteenth has only just passed, which will be discussed in this chapter. Sorry guys. . . . **

**Dustfinger: Wow. This amuses me greatly. You were wrong. **

**Me: ..thanks Dusty! How about some drama for you?**

**Dustfinger: Your threats are boring. **

**Me: I wouldn't say that when it's the middle of the story... **

Meggie curled her fingers into her fist and hid them behind her back, afraid that if she saw them she might comply to what the vibration through her was telling her to do-punch the crap out of Roxanne. She had no real issue with her before, but just by that sly comment and the smug look in her eyes, and by Dustfinger's confusion-which was so clearly displayed on his face that it hurt-Meggie now had one. And she guessed Roxanne had one with her.

Dustfinger finally pulled himself together.

"What do you want, Roxanne?" he asked dryly, not really liking how she just openly offended his lover.

Meggie looked over at Mo, whose lips were pulled in a thin line, and then briefly at Resa, who was staring down at her shoes. None of them stood up for her.

She glanced over at Dustfinger, who was avoiding her gaze.

Meggie decided to speak for herself.

"I don't play games and I am no child. I'm eighteen, which some of you forget that that makes me an adult!" Meggie snapped. Dustfinger glanced over at her, his eyes widening.

He had forgotten that it was the other day. Meggie looked at him evenly, and then glanced at Roxanne, trying desperately to hold the tears, born from the sharp pain in her chest.

"If you've come to insult me, then I'm leaving." She went to step past, but Dustfinger took her arm.

"Wait." He said gently. Roxanne looked at Meggie, and sighed, losing the nasty look. Meggie's heart softened for her-she had taken her husband away.

"Why are you here?" Dustfinger looked back at Roxanne curiously.

"I thought she could talk some sense into Meggie." Resa spoke up, not meeting Meggie's eyes.

Meggie wanted to scream, but she held her cool, knowing if she lost it, what it would look like.

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, okay? I know what I know. And the fact you won't hear these people out is-"

"The people that helped Jeremiah escape, right?" Dustfinger cut in. Mo's eyes widened, and Resa turned the other way. Meggie glared at Dustfinger, who met her gaze evenly.

"Oh?" Mo said, his voice cold. Meggie gulped and looked at her dad.

"I didn't know till I...anyway despite that it doesn't change the facts."

"How do you not know they are lying to con you into something else that will get not only you hurt, but everybody else!" Meggie flinched not only at the harsh words, but who they had come from.

"That was my fault, Mo." Dustfinger said quietly. Mo ignored him.

"Because when I told mum about it, she had that look on her face that confirmed the accusations to be true." Meggie responded so quietly that they barely heard her. Mo looked at Resa, and she expected it, and met his gaze evenly.

"And what do you think Roxanne would do, huh?" Meggie continued. Roxanne smiled smugly.

"Tell them the truth. About you and Dustfinger. About your secret relationship."

Dustfinger froze, and Meggie glared at her. Resa didn't look surprised, she'd known it all along, but Mo hadn't.

"I have to sit down," he squeaked. Resa put an arm on his back and led him to the couch, past Meggie and Dustfinger.

Meggie turned to watch, while Dustfinger glared at Roxanne.

"This wasn't their battle. This was ours. Are you a sore loser, Roxanne?" Dustfinger advanced on her, and Meggie turned to watch, wide eyed.

Roxanne stood her ground.

"There's still some sexual tension, I see." She smiled, and Dustfinger stopped.

"Not between us." He growled. Roxanne flicked her eyes over to Meggie and then met Dustfinger's angry gaze again.

"Between you two? Please! I know you miss me. Miss what we had!"

"How do you even assume that? I am happy with Meggie! I haven't even seen you since that night!"

"Are you satisfied?" Roxanne asked slyly. Dustfinger's eyebrows narrowed, and Meggie turned away. She didn't even want to hear the response to that. She walked over to her father and mother, not sure of what to say, not sure how the situation would play out.

"I'm sorry dad." She whispered. Mo looked up at her blankly.

"You've been lying to us for so long, how are we meant to trust you?" he whispered, and then turned from her.

Meggie stumbled back, as if the words had been a physical blow. It felt like it, her chest ached and groaned under the weight of the words.

"Mo...how can you not trust me after everything we have been through?" Resa dropped a hand on Mo's shoulder.

"You're not the only girl in his life anymore Meggie." She said quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm just as important to him as you are."

The words cut, and Meggie gasped. She looked at Mo, expecting him to get upset over her cruelty. But Mo seemed to agree with her, and that possibly hurt more than anything, because she expected this from Resa, but not from her father. Meggie turned around, and almost ran into Dustfinger.

"We need to talk."

She couldn't agree more.

She looked up at him expectantly and Dustfinger paused, the words right at the tip of his tongue. But her purity, her innocence, wrapped around him and suffocated him, and he knew he could break that with just his words. Words were important to Meggie.

But she surprised him. She broke him.

"I think we should take a break. Clearly you're still hung up on Roxanne, whatever, and you don't trust me, and age matters to you." She looked away and focused on the door. Dustfinger knew that when she focused on something, and wouldn't look at you, she was trying to hold everything in. He hated when she did that, but now he welcomed it, because he couldn't comfort her when he needed the comforting.

He agreed, but he loved her too much to want to go on a break. But maybe the fire was too much for both of them, and it just needed time to settle down.

He hated the fact that he had always been able to control the fire, but now that Raine was in his picture...and he was the opposite, it was a constant battle. And he was drained.

She was too.

"I love you." He whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, staying perfectly still. He leaned away, looking at her carefully, knowing he wouldn't see her for awhile.

She didn't say anything, though she ached to cling onto him and never let him go.

"Stay safe. Please." She was his gravity in his world.

She nodded, and Dustfinger looked over her once more before he walked out.

And Meggie let the tears fall.

**Dustfinger: I hate you so much right now. **


	13. The End's Beginning

**A/N: G'day guys! Sorry for the long wait..but the new chapter is finally here! Thanks for all your support.. I'd appreciate it if everyone who read it would review but that would be like...asking to have a million dollars now. Kinda impossible! Yeah, I'm not funny..I know. **

**Anyway! I'm kinda bummed, Friends With Benefits got more reviews than this but to be honest I'm liking this one a whole lot better, and I hope you guys love it too! So review, yes? **

**I think so!**

**You should also check out my new Pirates of the Caribbean story.. I'm having so much fun writing it, I truly am. :) **

**Anyway kiddies, hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please review and you will be my favourite. :) **

**Dustfinger: Wow someone is desperate.**

**Me: Dustfinger! You popped in! You missed me.**

**Dustfinger: Ah, no. I popped in because you're writing about me...and for the record, I did not miss you at all. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Me: Your ego is way too big, I need to dim it down.**

**Dustfinger: Can't be helped. I try, but you always want to throw the ladies at me.**

**Me: Oh yeah that's right, I do...haha!**

**Dustfinger: Yeah...**

**Me: Anyway to have a discussion was not the purpose! **

**Dustfinger: And thank goodness for that. Rewrite-An-Ending-That-Fits does not own us...and excuse me while I point in her face and laugh *Dustfinger turns to me and sticks a finger in my face* HA!  
**

**Me: Well, that was pretty immature. Maybe it's you and not Meggie.**

**Dustfinger: I am not even going to respond to that.**

**Me: It's because I'm right isn't it?**

**...**

**Me: Dustfinger?**

**...**

**Me: Dustfinger!**

~xoxo~ xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

A violent silence followed. Meggie could only sit and feel numb, but numb wasn't exactly a feeling. In fact, drained was a better way to describe it, if she could feel anything at all.

All the hard work of trying to seduce Dustfinger into a relationship had just fallen apart, despite how hard she had tried to make it work.

Had Dustfinger tried? She liked to think he had, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

She had used to, perhaps grudgingly , believed in the truth. But now she tried to bend it, her feelings being the influence.

There was a knock on the door, and Meggie felt the flash of hope before it died, hollow in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't understand Mo's experssion, but she knew he'd tell her anyway. His mouth was tight from holding it all in, and she waited for the explosion.

"Why did you lie?"

Lies, truth. It was beginning to mean nothing to her now.

She just shrugged, unable to really answer.

Mo looked at his daughter carefully. His. But, she hadn't been his for a long time. She had slipped, and he had lost control, and they had spun in disorder.

Now, they were both broken.

"I don't know how we got to this point," Mo began quietly. Meggie looked up at him, her eyes now alive and narrowed.

"_Really?_" Mo's eyes, which had been straying aimlessly in one spot, snapped to hers.

"I am your daughter and-"

"_She is our family too_! And you give me little reason to trust you day by day." Meggie winced at that. Granted she deserved it. But her feelings told her otherwise.

"I was a teenager! But I know I'm right, now!" She argued, her voice dripping with stubborness.

Mo's eyes tightened.

"Don't." Meggie cut in before he could even say anything. Everyone sounded too much like a broken record playing, and she just wanted a new song.

"Megige, I'm saddened that this drift has torn our family apart. Brandon's confused, Resa's hurt and I'm just hurt that we can't talk like we used to."

"_It's not just us anymore_!" Meggie screeched. "And I'm not a little kid anymore! In fact if I'm _such a pain_, than let me fix it!" With that final speech she jumped off the bed, dropping to her knees by it and pulled out a suitcase.

"How?" Mo lost his temper. "By _not_ being a pain?"

She flung clothes in, and Mo rubbed a hand over his face, trying to regain control.

"Meggie." His voice was gentler, but did not break through her ignorance. She continued to toss things she thought she would need for her leave.

"Meggie, _stop!_" Once again she ignored his weak attempt at an order, too fired up. Mo sensed this, and stood up, grabbing her shoulders. Meggie stopped, captured, and looked up at him.

"You're not running away. I know where you will go. And I won't allow that. I also won't allow you to keep running when it gets tough. That's _not_ how I raised you."

Meggie felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I can't stay here, we are going to _kill _each other! And you have lied so many times, Mo! A _very good_ example." She added sarcastically.

"You're my daughter," he choked out, one last futile attempt to fix broken ties.

"And I love you but you need to _let me go_." Her voice was soft now too as she stared up at him, needing his allowance, because it would somehow make this okay.

"I'm not letting you go." Mo's defiance was back. He stood taller, and pressed down on her shoulders. "_Over my dead bod_y. I will tie you up if I have to." The threat was real, she could sense it through his tone and from his set face.

Meggie closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She raised her fist, being able to in Mo's confusion, and let it slam into his face. She did not allow herself to register his pain, instead tossed the remaining things she needed into the suticase and flung it out the window. She crawled through it, but Mo grabbed her leg.

"I'll forgive you if you come back in." He was desperate, tossing around words carelessly now. Meggie gasped through a sob.

"You will anyway." she kicked out of his grasp and flew down the roof.

"I really have to change this roof." Mo mumbled, before dropping onto the bed, lost.

~xoxo~ xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~

"Thanks," Meggie whispered as a steaming cup of coco was passed to her. This startlingly felt like deja vu. Raine's eyes were focused so intensely on her, that Meggie refused to acknowledge him.

Jack looked between the two, before setting his cup down with a sigh.

"Okay Meggie I think you should hear Raine out."

Meggie looked over at Raine, and finally relented with a sigh. She nodded, allowing him to speak of what she was dreading to hear.

"Jeremiah was my best friend since we were kids. Our families were connected. He was so screwed up..and I know the things he did were bad. But I..."

"He kidnapped me." Meggie cut in quietly. Raine was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Yes, I know that. But remember Basta? Jeremiah loved you Meggie. He cried for hours over what he did. He wanted to come see you but we knew it wasn't a good idea."

Meggie looked down at the table, pressing her fingers into the wood to make out names. She didn't want to feel sorry for Jeremiah, so instead focused on something else.

"You don't have to." Jack said quietly. Meggie stopped and looked up.

"Just come to a place of understanding. What would you have done if it had been Farid or Dustfinger?"

Meggie had no answer to that than a rude one. Jack hid a smile.

Meggie glanced back at Raine, knowing she needed to respond.

"Fine, okay. All is good." She promised him, sealing it with a smile.

Raine's determinded yet pleading face now relaxed into a smile.

"Yes." he agreed.

"All is good. Or getting there now."

There was a heavy silence, that lingered too long for Meggie's liking.

"What are we going to do now?" she blurted out. Jack looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to accomplish?" Meggie directed the question more to Raine, as he was the one who struck her as revenge driven.

"I wanted to tear your family apart, but I care about you too much to do that," Raine admitted honestly. Meggie smiled, feeling touched at both his words and his honesty.

"There has got to be away to reconnect our familes evenly, to ease the pain." Raine finished off, looking at his father.

"That last one, my dear, will take time." Jack's voice was quiet. Meggie closed her eyes, clenching her fists. Her mother had royally screwed up, and had caused so much devastation and destruction. It seemed hardly fair that she was the one who was living the good life.

"Calm down Meggie. All will be well." Jack said, touching her hand before pulling away just as quick.

An idea struck Meggie so hard she almost forgot to breathe.

"Jack?"

"Mm?"

"Is there any way to test DNA here?" Raine frowned, however, a lgiht flickered through Jack's eyes.

"Blood DNA?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Well yeah. If we can prove it, than maybe things will fall in place."

There was a silence around the table as they processed this in hope.

"I have a friend who excells in science. I can talk to him tomorrow. But Meggie." Jack focused on the younger woman, nakedness on his face, and a change in his tone. Meggie felt pinned, and caged, a feeling she did not like.

"Are you prepared for the devastation that's going to hit? It will start a war."

"Jack, can I be honest?" she asked bluntly.

Both Jack and Raine nodded, intrigued.

"I've never been as ready for this for anything." She lied-she had wanted Dustfinger more than anything.

Now she didn't know what came in first place.

"You better mean those words. Because when it hits, the truth, it's going to be big. It's going to be the beginning of the end."

Meggie grinned.

"Good."


	14. Circumstances

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! **

**This story is nearly over.. ! How exciting.**

**Anyway tell me what you think! **

**Dustfinger: She is making me do this...but..review.. DO IT!**

**Me: Haha that is so out of character. **

**Dustfinger: I hate you. **

**Me: Want to rethink that statement?**

**Dustfinger: Er..actually I do.**

**Me: Glad we understand each other. **

_x._

_x. _

As much as Meggie was excited for the results of the plan, waiting through the process was a whole different situation. They had to get DNA from Resa, but before even that Raine's father had to track down his friend.

Meggie was fidgeting when Raine sat beside her.

"Meggie…we're going to need you…to go back home and somehow get something of Resa…like hair...you know." Raine shrugged, eyes compassoinate and voice hesitant.

Meggie froze, her blue eyes meeting Raine's.

"I can't." she squeaked, immediately dropping her gaze, ashamed of her fear. Raine was silent for a moment, but Meggie felt his gaze on her.

"I know you're scared Meggie. I understand. But if you really want to do this then you have to be brave and do things you don't want to do." Meggie looked up at him, cringing as she knew he was right.

"Come on Meggie I believe in you. You've come all this way please don't give up." Meggie was silent as she looked into his eyes, and understood. He wanted this more than her. He wanted justice. But more than anything he wanted family, not a broken one.

"Alright." She whispered, nodding firmly.

"I'll go now."

"Be safe." Raine warned her, and she nodded before jogging away. While she walked the distance, she pondered. Would they lock her away? Sit her down and talk to her? Ignore her? Force her out? As she got closer, Meggie's heart started to dance wildly in her heart, and she found herself standing still, unable to go on. It took her double the time to reach her house, and by then she was sweating and tired.

More than anything, she was afraid. It consumed her.

Meggie blew out a breath and closed her eyes before pushing open her door.

She heard whispers of noise, that halted immediately at her arrival.

Damn.

Dustfinger, Mo and Resa all glanced over at her, shock, relief, and anger decorating their faces.

Meggie stuck her hands in her pocket, biting her lip nervously.

"Hi." She choked out. Mo walked over to her, the other two observing. Meggie looked up at her father as he stopped in front of her, and winced at the mark still visible on his handsome features.

"I am sorry." She whispered, looking down. Mo wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him with such force that it hurt. But she accepted it, allowing it even though she would cause a riot again.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, and Meggie was sad when he pulled away. Resa looked like she didn't know how to act, however Dustfinger bore both an expression of anger and relief.

"Back again?" he said coolly. Meggie jutted her chin out.

"Hello to you too."

"Hello." He said calmly. He peered at her closely.

"Not back for good then." Both of her parents looked over at her in alarm.

"How do you know?" Mo looked at Dustfinger before peering at his daughter, as if too trying to read her. Meggie felt her face slip into numbness, and her father sighed, turning away.

"I can't bear to fight with you anymore." He finally whispered, running a hand over his bruised face. Meggie walked over to her mother, and wrapped her arms around her, surprising not just the older woman, but the other two men.

Resa hesitantly slipped her arms around her daughter's frame, breathing her in.

"Am I forgiven?" Meggie whispered, reaching up and pulling at her mother's strands, so very softly, that it both felt and looked as if she were stroking Resa's hair.

"Of course…" Meggie then pulled away, stuffing the hair into the small bag in her pocket.

"I have to go pick Brandon up." Resa looked between Dustfinger and Mo, her eyes gentle. Mo nodded, understanding.

"Are you still going to be here when we get back?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Meggie lied, smiling brightly. Both her parents hesitated, but their other child called to them, and they both purposely left the odd couple behind in hope.

"I think you should come to my house." Dustfinger blurted out. Meggie looked up at him.

"What? Why?"

His silence was her answer. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your problem anymore."

"You are mine. I love you, regardless." Dustfinger snapped back. Meggie glanced back up at him, unsure of what to say back to that.

"You know how I feel. But I'm waiting for you to prove it." She hissed. Dustfinger snarled, and then he had her face in his two hands, his body pushing her against the wall, pinning her. Their mouths connected, both hungry and passionate.

"I think," Dustfinger breathed between kisses, "that we should continue this upstairs."

"I think this is the first thing we have agreed on in awhile." Meggie hissed back.

And continue, and finish, upstairs they did.

_x._

_x._

This time had been too easy to get away. Both of them had been so tired afterwards, and Dustfinger had easily slipped into sleep. Meggie however had forced and fought her body to stay awake so she could slip out, avoiding their anger and pain. She hadn't meant to go all the way with Dustfinger, she had wanted their first time together to be special. Maybe the urgency had made it what it was, but it was still under the wrong circumstances.

However it had been more than she had expected it to be, and her body now ached with a new weariness after parting from him.

"What took you so long?" Raine demanded, blue eyes piercing through her. The tears had spilled than at his harshness.

"I…Dustfinger…we…here!" and she shoved the bag into the surprised boy before fleeing upstairs. What Meggie didn't heed to think about, was the consequences of actions, and what it would bring in the new beginning.


	15. Revelations

_x._

_x. _

Meggie sat, her head in her hands as her eyes stared at the ground. Every now and then drops would splatter, and if Meggie listened closely enough she could hear the tiny rippling sound they made as they broke. However, the break of her heart was more louder in her ears, and she wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to comfort herself. She placed a hand on her stomach, and sighed deeply, but where they got the saying deep breaths calms one down, she'll never know.

Raine chose this precise moment to crash into the room, startling Meggie so that she went sprawling.

"Sorry," Raine said breathlessly, pulling her upright again. Meggie caught his excitment before it quickly faded into concern. She swallowed and tried to smile.

"Are the results back?" she breathed, wiping her eyes furiously. Raine was still for a moment before he wrapped her up in a hug, and Meggie, surprised and warmed at the tenderness, squeezed back. He then pulled away, dangling something in front of her. She hastily snatched the scratchy envelope away, turning her back on him as she desperately ripped it open.

"What's it say!" Raine demanded.

There was a pregnant pause.

"She really is your mother." Meggie turned back to the expectant boy, and he nodded somewhat gravely. Meggie then looked away, needing a private moment for herself. All this time she had been caught up in the moment, dancing with anger and hunger for the truth. But now that it was here, she didn't know how to feel, or how she should feel.

"Meggie." The voice was dark, far darker than it should have been on this day. Meggie and Raine both looked up, confused. Meggie's face paled, but Raine's remained the same.

Inkheart may be a different world, but it is the same as any other worlds.

"Are you pregnant?"

Meggie swallowed, and looked down at the ground. That was becoming a part of her daily routine. Why it was his business she didn't know, but she wasn't about to start a fight, especially when she needed him. Raine was staring at Meggie, his mouth open.

"Well?" Jack demanded.

Meggie looked up, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes."

This was a day of relevations, and she might as well get them all out.

"I'm pregnant with Dustfinger's baby."

_x._

_x. _

**A/N: Don't know if I will continue or not... **


End file.
